


Жетоны

by Monday_s



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После суда над Мориарти, Холмса, вслед за преступником отправляют в камеру, за несдержанное поведение. На пункте досмотра они оба должны раздеться. Они смотрят друг на друга и понимают, что на них обоих надеты армейские жетоны, на Мориарти - Морана, на Холмсе - Ватсона. Написано по заявке Rdolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жетоны

Эта история, как можно, было бы ее описать, глупая, нелепая, до бесстыдства смешная и, к тому же, совершенно не вяжущаяся с произошедшими событиями, случилась ровно после того, как Холмс объявил всех присутствующих в зале суда людьми, совершенно не смыслящими ничего ни в адвокатуре, ни в юриспруденции в целом. Кроме того, он диагностировал всем слабоумие и отсутствие всякого мозга, будь он головным или костным. Конечно же, произошло это в порыве раздражения, какой с ним случался тогда, когда он понимал, что окружающие не желали ни понимать его, ни хотя бы пытаться следить за ходом его мыслей. Завершающим аккордом этого процесса, который, будь он мелодией, звучал бы как произведение Иоганна Себастьяна Баха «Токката и фуга ре минор» написанного для органа и звучащего с тенью угрозы, стало то, что Холмс раздраженно стукнул по краю трибуны, при этом отбив себе руку, и уличил судью в изменах своей жене. На этом Шерлок Холмс не остановился и дополнил свой вывод столь прямолинейными и острыми доводами, что уличенный побагровел не то от смущения, не то от злости, а скорее всего ото всего сразу.   
  
Таким образом, Шерлока обвинили в оскорблении судьи, и решили дать ему время на обдумывание своего поведения в КПЗ вместе с Джеймсом Мориарти, который в отличие от детектива, не умеющего вовремя замолчать, пребывал там только потому, что разбирательство было отложено на следующий день. А, как повелось, человека, взломавшего Сокровищницу Тауэра, тюрьму Пентонвиль и Английский банк, не надлежит выпускать в люди без окончательного судебного вердикта.   
  
Холмс держался холодно, гордо и высокомерно – так он вел себя всегда и со всеми, лишь временами расслабляясь в компании верного ему Джона, с которым, помимо прочего его связывали, и те платонические отношения, о которых столь бурно и живо писали в прессе. Если говорить на чистоту – то между ними было гораздо большее, чем просто чувства, но это, пожалуй, будет всегда оставаться в тайне от посторонних, жадных до чужих секретов глаз.   
Впрочем, даже сейчас, не видя рядом с собой преданного друга, талантливого биографа и, несомненно, лучшего из любовников, Холмс мог расслабиться и фактически чувствовать часть его рядом. В тот момент, когда мысль эта затронула его, он прикоснулся пальцами к груди, и кожу обожгло холодом металла, а сознание мгновенно наполнилось красочными воспоминаниями.   
  
Забавная и по-ребячески трогательная история произошла с ним тогда, когда Холмс собирался отъехать поздним вечером в Брикстон, южный район Лондона, о дурной славе которого говорили все, кому не лень. Если утром там еще более или менее безопасно, то ночью соваться в те места было едва ли не смерти подобно. Джон, всегда отличавшийся заботливостью, но в данный момент занятый своими делами, не смог составить товарищу компанию, и, все же уверовав в его неприкосновенность в абсолютно всех известных понятиях, повесил ему на шею свой армейский жетон. Хранился он у него еще со времен возвращения из Афганистана в одной небольшой коробке вместе с несколькими гильзами, белой нашивкой с крестом оливкового цвета, и еще парочкой порядком погнутых и покрывшихся копотью именных жетонов – по-видимому, эти два принадлежали его друзьям, которые сей бренный мир покинули на поле брани. Стоит упомянуть и то, что жетон был отдан в качестве «талисмана на удачу». Со слов Джона, этот кусок железа повидал столько всего, что непременно оттолкнет от Шерлока все возможные подлости, заготовленные ему судьбой.   
  
Само собой, тогда детектив разразился сарказмом и желчью, но избавиться от столь своеобразного подарка не решился и носит его с тех пор и до нынешних дней.   
  
— Ты идиот, Шерлок, но ты особенный идиот, и потерять тебя – было бы самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни, - именно это доктор Ватсон тогда и сказал, и именно эти слова столь прочно засели в голове единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, что он никак не мог вычистить их со своего внутреннего «диска».   
  
Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся и вновь коснулся кончиками пальцев жетона, тихо звенящего при каждом его шаге. Он чувствует каждый выступ, каждую букву, и прекрасно осведомлен о том, что именно выбито на этом спрессованном куске из легкого сплава на основе алюминия.  
  
— Джон Х. Ватсон, третья положительная, католик, – негромко повторял Шерлок, уже не прикасаясь к заветному подарку, а сцепив руки за спиной. Тем временем, погруженный в свои воспоминания, он не сразу обратил внимание на то, что со своими грозными провожатыми дошел до нужного места. Услышав просьбу раздеться до штанов, детектив брезгливо скривился, но спорить не решился, не желая накликать на себя еще больших проблем. Отдав пиджак в руки одного из охранников, он снял с себя рубашку и развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя, что оружия при нем не имеется. Только сейчас он обратил внимание еще на одного участника этого нелепого процесса первичного досмотра.   
  
Мориарти стоял безмолвно, в то время как руки одного из охранников, быстро и ловко прощупывали его ногу через ткань брюк. Верхняя одежда на нем также отсутствовала. Кожа его была болезненного светлого цвета, как у человека, который наотрез отказывался принимать солнечные ванны, да и вообще, скорее всего, вел затворническую жизнь. Но в первую очередь внимание привлекал армейский жетон, который он сжимал между большим и согнутым указательными пальцами, слегка поглаживая неровную поверхность костяшкой указательного пальца. Нет, Джим не видел войны, зато ее видел один из его людей, которому Мориарти безукоризненно доверял, человек, которому злодей-консультант доверил свою жизнь и свою порядком прогнившую душу. На лице Джеймса сидела явная, в чем-то насмешливая улыбка, которую при особом воображении можно было бы назвать демонической. Вполне вероятно, что его могли бы взять на роль Мефистофеля, но, увы, судьба распорядилась по-другому, наделив человека великим умом и возможностями, но отвратительными помыслами.  
  
Губы мужчины на мгновение дрогнули, так, будто он беззвучно что-то произносил. И если присмотреться, именем, что он произнес, было – «Себастьян. Себастьян Моран». Его безмолвная тень, его личный ангел-хранитель, облеченный в тело из плоти и вооруженный винтовкой крупного калибра. Этот высокий, белокурый мужчина с выбритыми висками, в чем-то походил на арийца, но по происхождению являлся коренным англичанином, вероятно, с немецкими корнями. Бывалый солдат, принявший участие во многих военных кампаниях, и прославившийся не только своими боевыми заслугами, но и тем, что какое-то время занимался охотой на тигров в Гималаях.  
  
— Четвертая отрицательная, неверующий, – одними губами шептал Мориарти, зная, что где-то в радиусе мили от здания суда его верный тигр сидит в засаде. Вероятно, потягивает кофе, беззлобно скалясь в радостное, безоблачное небо, и поглаживает рукой ствол любимой им винтовки, с которой он прошел не одно сражение, и выстрелы который убили не один десяток, а может быть, и не одну сотню людей.   
  
Когда они встретились в первый раз, Мориарти спросил, скольких людей он отправил на тот свет. Моран молча продемонстрировал приклад своей винтовки, на который было нанесено двенадцать насечек. Снисходительно улыбнувшись, отставной офицер ответил:   
  
— Стольким повезло спастись, – и тогда улыбка его переросла в зловещую усмешку, после чего он был успешно принят на работу. А позднее дослужился до того, что стал сопровождать Джеймса везде, куда бы тот ни направлялся. Еще никогда Мориарти не чувствовал себя настолько защищенным. Нет, это было не то слащавое чувство, возникающее тогда, когда тебя обнимают руки другого человека. Это чувство совершенно холодное, резкое и столь приятное, что Мориарти не отказывал себе в удовольствии довольно жмуриться, вспоминая об этом тогда, когда очередной покусившийся на его жизнь человек падал ничком перед его ногами с зияющей, аккуратной дырой в виске, заливая землю вокруг кровью и мозговым веществом. Это приносило удовольствие им обоим: Джеймсу было приятно чувствовать себя неприкосновенным, Себастьяну же нравилось убивать, красиво и аккуратно, с одним только свидетелем, которым являлся его несравненный босс.   
  
Работа единила их, и прошло не так много времени, когда они поняли простую истину – они нуждаются друг в друге. Ту химию чувств, творящихся между двумя этими мужчинами, нельзя было бы назвать любовью, скорее обоюдной симпатией, запал которой всегда загорался резко и столь же резко перегорал. Их отношения – как у схлестнувшихся в схватке зверей: буйство, страсть, затмевающее рассудок желание, кровожадность. Их отношения – это укусы, кровоподтеки и утробное рычание. Гордые, не желающие друг другу уступить и знающие о том, что всегда смогут выпросить друг у друга прощения.   
  
Сколько Джеймс его помнил, Моран любил проводить время на крыше, скорее всего, это было издержкой профессии. Но в четырех стенах он чувствовал себя не так хорошо, чем когда находился выше всех, будь то крыша или чердак – если с этой точки обзора все видно, ему хорошо. Чем он занимался? Чистил винтовку, ностальгировал о военных временах и, конечно же, время от времени задумывался о том, каким же образом ему отгородить его своенравного босса от всякой тени опасности, преследующей его везде, где бы он ни оказался. В целом говоря – Мориарти ценил Морана больше всего, что было в его жизни. Но это не любовь, это было и будет собственничеством. Дьявол не может любить.   
  
В какой-то момент Джеймс отошел от своих мыслей и сконцентрировался на вошедшем в помещение Холмсе. Уловив его заинтересованный взгляд, он мгновенно выпустил жетон из пальцев и спешно накинул на себя рубашку, потому что его осмотр был закончен. В свою очередь он заметил и «талисман» Холмса. Посмотрев ему в глаза с заметным ехидством и превосходством, он отвернулся и в сопровождении охраны прошествовал в отведенную ему камеру этого затхлого места. Спустя несколько минут, Холмса поместили к нему в качестве соседа, скорее всего, по ошибке, или из-за ограниченности знаний служащих тут людей в сфере того, насколько накалены между ними отношения.   
  
Молчание, продолжавшееся порядка десяти минут, только угнетало атмосферу, вскользь бросаемые взгляды, смотрящие сквозь, а не на. Оглушающая, звенящая, поглощающая тишина, в которой, казалось бы, можно было услышать, как скрипят извилины в мозгу обоих из-за того, что в двух гениальнейших головах человечества происходили небывалые мыслительные процессы. Первым это гнетущее молчание прервал Джеймс.   
  
— Ну давай, выскажись, по тебе видно, что ты хочешь выговориться, – смотря на него взглядом плотоядного хорька, заверил детектива Мориарти, чуть наклоняясь вперед, и упираясь локтями в свои колени, так, будто желал быть ближе к Холмсу и услышать все, что он скажет.  
  
— Я вижу, ты завел себе домашнего зверька. Себастьян Моран, превосходный стрелок, бывший военный, охотник на тигров и просто человек с присутствием чувства прекрасного, если оно, конечно, совместимо с его работой, - посмеиваясь, заговорил Холмс, даже не смотря в сторону своего главного недруга. Шерлок прислонился спиной к стене, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. В его позе угадывалась естественная для него расслабленность и нотка превосходства. Мориарти неосознанно потянулся рукой к груди, но мгновенно ее отдернул, лицо его исказилось насмешливой гримасой.  
  
— Объясни, – Само собой, он знает, как приятно будет рассказать Шерлоку о пути хода его мыслей.   
  
— Его имя я заметил на бирке. Читал его труды. Что-то касательно охоты на крупных кошек. Скучно. Сделать выводы из послесловия, и некоторых сносок – не требует большого ума, – от голоса Холмса сквозило простодушием, в довершение ко всему он пожал плечами и, приоткрыв глаза, уперся взглядом в Мориарти. – Исходя из того, что его армейский жетон, «часть его», ты носишь на себе – ты для него важен, раз он доверил тебе такую вещь. Твои же действия на пункте досмотра, которых ты конечно же не заметил, убеждают в том, что это чувство взаимно. – Довел до конца свою мысль Шерлок и чуть склонил голову в сторону, наблюдая за малейшими эмоциями, отражавшимися на лице Мориарти.  
  
— Ты скучен, – тоном не удовлетворенного полученной игрушкой ребенка протянул Джеймс, чуть растягивая гласные, что делало его ответ еще более занудным. – То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе, имя твоего сожителя я знаю прекрасно, не менее хорошо я осведомлен о его ратных подвигах. – Мужчина перевел взгляд в сторону зарешеченного окна, за которым угадывалась высокая стена дома.  
  
Они оба чувствовали себя уязвленными, столь безрассудно открывать свои слабости друг пред другом – было верхом глупости. По счастливой случайности разговор этот более не нашел продолжения, а тема для другого не была придумана. Ко всему прочему за Холмсом пожаловали по истечении отведенного ему часа.   
  
Выходя из камеры, он услышал приглушенный голос Мориарти за своей спиной:  
  
— Это и станет твоей ошибкой, Шерлок, – поморщившись от глухого смеха, Холмс повернул голову, чтобы видеть Джеймса лишь краем глаза, и хищно улыбнувшись, парировал:   
  
— Это взаимно. Не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает, – процитировав слова Теодора Рузвельта, Холмс отвернулся и пошел на выход, сохраняя на своем обычно невозмутимом лице тень улыбки. Это их общая ошибка. Это единственная их ошибка. Это ошибка, которую они не будут исправлять.


End file.
